


Mąż Stanu

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Politics, dobra zmiana, politfic nieslashowy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo czasami trudno wytrzymać pewne rzeczy..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mąż Stanu

Był prezydentem dużego kraju i silnego, dumnego narodu. Narodu, który potrafił się spierać jak mało kto. Jednak on, dzięki swojej charyzmie, umiejętności budowania kompromisów oraz rzadkiemu talentowi do zjednywania sobie ludzi, potrafił wznieść się ponad podziały i nawet wśród nie popierających go wyborców budzić szacunek.

Był szanowanym na świecie mężem stanu, którego odważne słowa i trafne decyzje sprawiały, że choć wciąż piastował urząd głowy państwa, już widziano go wśród kandydatów na wysokie stanowiska międzynarodowe, a w niektórych gremiach mówiono o nim jako o prawdopodobnym zdobywcy pokojowej nagrody Nobla.

Był wreszcie wytrawnym dyplomatą, umiejącym wznosić się ponad lokalne partykularyzmy, prowadzić skuteczne negocjacje, twardo bronić interesów swojego kraju, ale nie wywoływać przy tym konfliktów.

\- Aaaaandrzej!  
\- Co? Jak? Jezu, Agata, która godzina?  
\- Druga w nocy!?  
\- Coś się stało? Putin atakuje?  
\- Prezes dzwonił, mówił, że za dziesięć minut przywiozą ci ustawę, ma być zaraz podpisana...

Przetarł oczy i westchnął. A miał taki piękny sen...


End file.
